Safe and Sound
by AttackOnWushuDragon
Summary: Marco has been dead for a while, but Jean still can't get over it. He still remembers the horrible day, and afterwards always comes to visit Marco's grave. But this time when he visits, he's going to get a bit of a surprise


Jean sighed as he looked at the picture frame in his hands. It was a picture of him and Marco when they first got ranked top ten in their class. Jean sighed again, and placed the photo back down by his bed side. He pushed himself off the soft sheets and grabbed the bouquet of flowers that he freshly picked from the garden. He then walked out of the room and down the hallway to the entrance of the Survey Corps headquarters. Eren saw him as he was walking past and frowned.

"Jean? Where are you going?" Eren asked, stopping his scrubbing of the floor. Jean turned and looked at Eren, whose eyes widened. Jean's eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear tracks stained on his cheeks. Eren smiled softly and nodded.

"I understand. I'll tell Levi, I'm sure he'll understand." Jean smiled weakly and Eren nodded, standing up from the floor to go and find their Corporal. Jean sighed once more, and walked to the large wooden doors, pushing them open to the bright sun that greeted him. Jean shielded his eyes and walked over to the cemetery that the Survey Corps had set up to honor their dead. Jean walked up and down the many rows of names till he stopped in front of one. He smiled weakly at the headstone.

_Marco Bott. Died saving a fellow soldier_

Jean bit his lips and got on his knees, placing the bouquet on the grave.

"Hey Marco…" Jean whispered, stroking the gravestone.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I couldn't come visit, Levi has been working our asses off cleaning every damn thing in the stupid headquarters." Jean laughed, but it was a bitter one. The laugh slowly turned into soft sobs as Jean clenched his hands into fists and tears streamed down his face.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Jean sobbed, and pounded Marco's grave, his heart bitter and angry

_Jean was cleaning up the wreckage after Eren had plugged up the hole so that no more titans could enter. As he was looking around, his eyes stopped on a body. He cocked his head to the side, and stared at it, like the face was familiar. As the image suddenly dawned on him, Jean's eyes widened._

_ "M-Marco…?" Jean whispered through the handkerchief covering his mouth. He knew the face like the back of his hand. He quickly rushed over and knelt down by it, taking Marco's body and making it so his head lay in Jean's lap. Jean silently cried as he looked down at his now dead friend. He gently took two fingers and closed Marco's eyes so that it looked like he was sleeping; a long eternal sleep. Jean rocked Marco's body back and forth, tears streaming down his face._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Jean continued to cry over Marco until the sun truly had gone down and now the night sky was pitch black. And he stayed there with Marco until another trainee came and found him: fast asleep but clutching Marco's body like his life depended on it. They shook him awake and pried him off of Marco's body, which made him kick, scream, spit and shout incoherent words of anger and pain. They had to reassure him that they would take Marco's body and bury it, if that would make him happy, which it did. After that day, Jean had gone to the cemetery every day, just talking to Marco's grave like he was still alive and right in front of him, having a conversation. The other trainees began to worry for Jean's mental stability, so Levi suggested that Jean clean for a whole week straight, and never go outside to see the grave so that his mind won't be muddled by emotions and sadness. Jean protested for a few hours, but afterwards he realized it was probably for the best. So he stayed inside, and cleaned for hours on end, never once looking out the window to catch a glimpse of the cemetery._

Jean bit his lip and stroked the grave stone again, murmuring an apology for striking it so harshly. A single tear streaked down Jean's cheek and fell, splashing onto the hard concrete.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

Jean looked up into the fading sunset, and smiled softly, shutting his eyes to take in the last few minutes of warmth before it set.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

As he shut his eyes, the wind began to blow gently, almost caressing his face and hair. Jean frowned, but his eyes remained closed. _There was no wind when I got here…_

"Jean" he heard a soft voice call out. Jean instantly snapped open his eyes and gasped. There before him stood Marco, a little pale in complexion and a bit see-through, but none the less alive and whole. Jean jumped to his feet.

"M-Marco…how…what?" Marco laughed, and Jean's heart fluttered. It was nice to hear that laugh that he missed so much.

"I'm still dead Jean…and nothing can change that." Jean and Marco frowned at the same time. Then Marco smiled brightly.

"But that doesn't mean I won't ever stop loving you…even though I'm not here" he said, caressing Jean's face. Jean placed his hand over Marco's ghost-like one and smiled a serene smile. Marco smiled as well.

"You know I'm always with you, right Jean?" Marco said, placing his hand over Jean's heart. Jean nodded, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"It's sometimes hard to remember though" he whispered. Marco giggled softly and tip-toed to place a soft kiss on Jean's forehead.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

Jean laughed, but it came out as a choked sob as relieved and happy tears streamed down his face. He pulled Marco into a extremely tight hug and didn't release him. Marco gasped at the strength in Jean's hug, but he just smiled and he hugged Jean just as tightly, letting him know through the contact how much he missed him, and how much he loved him. The two soldier remained hugging until the glowing red rays of the sun faded and the night engulfed them.

* * *

Author's note:

Song link to singer is here: watch?v=u41DQn8mQT4

Video this fanfiction is based of off: watch?v=IXmGSIxYBOU

Please make sure to have plenty of tissues, because you will cry

Enjoy


End file.
